


Leia's Dance

by Slippage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Forced, Futanari, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Stripping, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slippage/pseuds/Slippage
Summary: Leia is forced to dance in Jabba's palace, betraying every moral she held dear and exposing herself for the pleasure of others.But she has to do it... For Han.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba the Hutt, Leia Organa/Salacious Crumb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Leia's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or request for a story, feel free to reach out! I'm always looking for new concepts.
> 
> returnjedi18@tutanota.com

It was comfortable here, Leia thought. Surrounded by cushions, a cool breeze wafting across her bare skin. It almost felt like she was on the balcony of her home on Alderaan.

Lips curling involuntarily into a smile, she shifted her body slightly but kept her eyes closed to preserve the fantasy. Unexpectedly, her leg bumped into something scaly. She tried to move back to the position she had been in, but the thing followed her, small fingers groping at her upper thigh .

She squeezed her eyes closed and threw her head to one side, burying it in a cushion. She didn’t want to leave Alderaan. She didn’t want to wake up.

The fingers paused for a moment, leaving her thigh… And coming to rest on her cock.

Leia’s eyes flew open, all thoughts of home gone. She was on Jabba’s throne, lying on her back amidst soft fabrics. She had splayed her legs wide open during her dream, causing the sheer purple fabric of her golden bikini bottoms to fall away, exposing her semi-erect member to the damp air… And Salacious Crumb, Jabba’s favorite monkey-lizard.

***

Crumb had a disturbing fascination with male sex organs, or more precisely, what came _out_ of them. He seemed to find the taste irresistible, and would crawl all over anything properly equipped to give him the cum he craved.

The males in the palace would boot him away, disgusted by his vermin features. The females would run away, fearing Jabba’s wrath if they defended themselves. That left Crumb to use his own equipment more often than not, beating his tiny prick obscenely throughout the day, ejaculating tiny arcs of sperm across the cushions Leia now rested on.

But today was different. Jabba’s newest acquisition had fallen asleep mere inches away, revealing a package almost as big as he was. Possessing little to no self control, Crumb crawled up the sleeping princess’ leg, and wrapped his tiny fingers around her meat. Squeezing tightly, he began to jerk up and down while positioning his toothless mouth to receive the prize.

***

Leia was becoming hard despite herself as she blinked furiously, banishing the good memories and replacing them with the sight of Jabba’s court, many of them leering at the the frantic monkey lizard perched on her crotch.

When the sensation reached her brain she felt a wave of disgust, and without thinking, she whipped her arm out and struck the vile thing groping her, her hand connecting with its skull and sending it flying a few feet to her left… Where it impacted with the enormous form of Jabba the Hutt.

Jabba, who had just bitten off the head of one of the creatures he so enjoyed snacking on, twisted his bulbous girth to see his pet, now shaking its head furiously and screeching in anger.

Jabba’s whole body began to convulse.

“ _Ho ho ho ho! My newest slave has fire!”_

Realizing only now that her chosen course of action probably wasn’t the best one, Leia furtively glanced up at the inhuman eyes staring straight at her, and tried to judge just how bad it was.

Without warning, Jabba backhanded her in the face with a force which was unexpected from his bloated body, and caused her to tumble off the dais and land in a heap at its edge.

The Hutt’s tone then turned dark.

_“However… To damage my property carries a cost.”_

Jabba made a gesture with his stubby fingers prompting a gamorrean thug to move towards Leia. As she was struggling to crawl away from the throne, she felt a rough pair of hands grab her under the arms and hoist her up.

_“If you have enough energy to embarrass my little Crumb, then I’m sure that you won’t mind providing us with some entertainment.”_

Now standing on her softly slippered feet, Leia tried to jerk free from the guard restraining her, but his grip didn’t budge. Looking up, she processed what Jabba had just said, and locked her eyes with his, an expectant look upon his grotesque face.

Casting a furtive glance around the palace main room, she realized she had no choice. As usual, it was filled to bursting with the scum of the galaxy. Smugglers, bounty hunters, merchants, and whores, now all waiting for her to obey the Hutt lord.

But beyond them, the slab of carbonite which encased Han looked back at her, his face frozen in a horrific expression. If it were just her, she would accept the swift death that came with disobedience. But it wasn’t just her. Her friends needed her. Han needed her.

Looking back at Jabba, she gritted her teeth. “Yes… Master.”

_“Ho ho ho… You may begin.”_

Jabba clapped his hands twice, signaling the band members to begin their playing, before reaching for another morsel.

The gamorrean released her with a shove, pushing her forward and causing her to stumble a few steps before regaining her balance. Cursing under her breath, she did her best to collect herself, before she started swaying her bikini covered hips slowly left and right.

She matched the slow, sleezy rhythm she had become accustomed to over the past few days, now gyrating in smooth circles across the floor. Raising her arms above her head, she clasped them together, staining her muscles and causing her toned stomach to go taut. Breathing deeply, her glistening skin danced as she exhaled, her core strength now an object to be desired.

She heard the lecherous murmurs of her audience as she danced. Did they even know the significance of the traditional Aldaraani dance? How long it had taken her to master it? How proud… Her parents were when she did. If they could see her now… They would be ashamed. A deep red flush had overtaken her face as she shook her head violently, trying to dispel the faces of her past. This is for them. For Han.

The heat of her shame combined with the strain of her exertions now as she began to dance harder, pushing herself into the task she had to complete. The band sped up their music accordingly, the deep bass rumbling throughout the cavernous room, bouncing off of her slick skin and caused the sweat that had been clinging to it to begin falling.

As she spun, she could see the gathered faces staring at her, leering and lustful. She saw her own figure reflected in the polished visor of Boba Fett, the one that taken Han. She saw the bulge in his pants… The only betrayal of emotion behind the mask. She knew what they wanted from her.

Arching her back, she reached her hands behind to the clasp of her golden bra, releasing it before spinning quickly, the momentum casting it across the room towards a group of mercenaries who quickly began arguing over it.

Her breasts, full and firm, now bounced as she moved. The sweat which had been trapped behind the hot metal cups was now streaming off her swiftly hardening nipples, cool air evaporating the remaining liquid causing her areola to tingle.

The purple shimmersilk hanging between her legs glittered along with her, wafting around with her momentum, but doing nothing to hide her growing arousal as she kicked upwards in a provocative display of flexibility.

She had worn revealing clothing before, on many occasions, but never like this. She would never be able to wear a sheer ballgown, or a split skirt in public again… Not after knowing that she had exposed her most precious asset to the worst criminals in the galaxy. By choice.

The shame of it all was swiftly being drowned out by the excitement of her exposed breasts, which began to manifest itself as the metal front-plate of her bikini bottoms was being pushed aside by her swelling cock. Raucous laughter filled the room as whispers turned to shouts of derision. The princess had a hard-on.

_“Ho ho hooo!”_

Jabba was vibrating with deep and scornful laughter.

_“Not even a senator is immune to the charms of my presence.”_

He motioned her towards him, his arms outstretched.

She brought her foot down hard to the floor, her anger rising alongside her cock. To be ordered around like a servant, no, a **slave**. It was unthinkable on Alderaan. But she had to. She could not lose him. She would not lose him.

Twirling towards the monstrous being, she came to rest with her back against his prodigious form, a thin veneer of slime coating her back. She shuddered as she bent forwards, placing her hands flat on the stained floor, presenting her rear end to him.

He shouted something she couldn’t hear above the rising din of excitement before slapping her cloth covered ass, startling her. He then slipped a pudgy finger under the knot securing the garment to her body and pulled, freeing the last covering from her body and allowing her restrained cock to spring free. If the situation wasn’t so humiliating, it would have been a relief.

Pushing her back towards the main floor with his hand on her ass, she used the momentum to carry forward into a roll, springing up with a flourish. All of Jabba’s palace could now plainly see the senator’s true gift. Ivory white and hanging nearly to her knees, Leia Organa had a cock fit for one of noble upbringing.

The shaft was smooth and wide, with only faint traces of veins observable on its stately length, which ended in a surprisingly large head, the tip of which was flared with excitement. Beneath these were a pair of low-slung balls, respectable in size, but most noteworthy for their length. They were the reason that, whenever possible, Leia chose loose and low hanging gowns which allowed them to swing free.

And swing they did, as she began the ending portion of her classic routine. Audible slaps echoed to each table as her cock and balls impacted with her thighs and stomach while she lunged and spun. The sweat which had been pooling in the crevices of her balls now sprayed across the ground, marking the area which she currently commanded.

With each breathtaking movement, she could feel her cock throb as it pointed towards each of her onlookers in turn, their faces now gone slack by the performance they were being treated to. Growing bold, and certain that her ordeal was nearly over, Leia threw one hand up to the ceiling with a flourish, while the other grasped her sweaty cock and began slowly stroking in time with the beat.

She pranced towards Boba Fett, her mind now filled with thoughts of pettiness, giving herself a pull with each step. When she had come face to helmet with the bounty hunter, she paused for brief moment, considering the ramifications of her actions. But then, the passion of the moment and her hate for this faceless man overcame her. Releasing the grip on her cock, she reached up with that same hand and seductively ran it down his visor… Leaving a handprint of cocksweat behind it.

A pang of fear rushed through her, and she leapt back to the floor without looking back, taken aback by her own boldness. Eager to put this display to an end, she fell to her knees and slid several feet towards the crowd, throwing her hands up in a victorious pose just as the song concluded.

Her eyes were closed. She panted with exhaustion and fear. It was over.

The crowd had gone wild, hooting and yelling slurs and disparaging remarks, but she didn’t care.

At least, not until she heard the crowd suddenly quiet down as it was replaced by the slow clapping of the hutt lord behind her.

_“Good, my newest slave. Very good. You have apologized to me, and I accept it.”_

She began to breathe a sigh of relief.

“ _But… You have not yet apologized to Salacious…”_

Her breath hitched and her eyes flew open as she looked back towards the dais.

A shallow copper bowl had been placed before her, and behind that, the lizard himself sat looking at her with eyes of pure malice.

_“Give him what he wants.”_

Her eyes flicked from the bowl to the lizard and back again as an understanding dawned on her.

“No… I can’t! I won’t do i-Ahhag!”

Her protests were silenced as the same gamorrean hands struck her across her face. Tears began obscuring her vision at the thought of this last debasement. To sink to a level she had never thought possible. To betray every standard and moral that she had been taught. To allow evil to win and to hear them laugh while they did it. She wanted to die.

But death was not an option. Not for her. Not for Han.

Tears now streaming down her face she leaned forward until she was kneeling above the bowl. Reaching down with trembling hands she grasped her cock that had only recently been hard, but was now limp and retracted, passion now replaced by guilt and self loathing.

With a choked sob, she began to pinch and tug at her unwilling member, her balls swaying over the bowl in response. Salacious Crumb watched her with glee, his hands on his own prick, having no trouble getting to a state of hardness.

She thought of her mother and father. _*stroke*_

She thought of Luke and Chewbacca. *s _troke*_

She thought of Alderaan and all her people. _*stroke*_

She thought of her colleagues in the senate. * _stroke*_

She though of all the good deeds she had done in her life. * _stroke*_

* _stroke*_

* _stroke*_

* _stroke*_

She thought of Han. **Han!**

Her hanging balls suddenly jumped up and tightened, her thighs quivering as her orbs began to pulse. Her nipples hardened once again, sending shocks seemingly directly to her cock, which had begun to twitch in her hands.

As the heat in her loins built to an unbearable degree, her knees gave out and she had to throw her hands forward onto the ground to keep herself steady. Now on all fours with her cock hanging above the bowl, she unleashed her seed.

Visions of Han’s smiling face flew past her closed eyes as her cock poured freely in front of the amazed crowd. No more shame, or anger, or even fear. Just exhaustion and pure release as her seamen splattered down beneath her, the copper bowl ringing with the impacts.

As the flow slowly subsided, her mind went blank. It was all too much to bear. Everything she had been made to do, and everything she knew that she would soon be forced to endure. As consciousness slipped away from her, she fell to the side on the cold stone floor, oblivious to the sheer lustful pandemonium occurring around her.

The naked princess was in a better place as the crowd now moved over and around her body, careful not to step in the strings of cum still leaking from her softening cock.

And as for Salacious Crumb, he was having the best day of his short life, having scurried away to a dark corner with his bowl. The ugly face of the pathetic creature smeared with juices as he lapped up his prize.


End file.
